


Then There's Three

by lavita_pazza



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Family, Missions, Pregnancy, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavita_pazza/pseuds/lavita_pazza
Summary: A story about Faelyn Lavellan-Rutherford (a Dalish elf, brunette long hair with pink colored iris) and her husband Cullen. They find out that she's pregnant and all the things that happen in pregnancy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Faelyn Lavellan is my character and my character alone.  
> Briavra is a Dalish all bred that is highly bonded with Fae.

It all started after Corypheus was defeated. The inquisitor convinced her commander to stay, as they both knew they had a deep, growing romantic feelings for each other. Skyhold cascaded into a beautiful city. Houses raised everyday, more and more travellers relocated into the fast growing settlement outside of the walls. Cassandra became the Divine, and Leliana promoted to the right hand of the divine. Everyone just appeared to fall into place at Skyhold. The morning sun started to appear behind the curtains of the Inquisitor’s windows. The slight stir of the female only caused the male that was sitting up next to her reading a book pat her back gently. “Wake up sleepy head.” he whispered in her ear, his five o’clock shadow gently scraped against the elve’s cheek.

“Cullen-” She whined, as she was not a morning person. “You’re awake early?” Her brunette hair had fallen out of its bun she had placed it in. She turned around, facing her beloved, a hand placed gently on his chest. The male chuckled quietly as he played with her long brown hair.

“Yes, I have been Faelyn.”

“Nightmares?” Her dark pink orbs scanned his body language. He was tense, unsure and seemed very uncomfortable. She sat up to kiss his forehead, her marked hand gently cupped his cheek. “You are loved, you are kind, and you are brave Cullen.” She kissed him gently on the lips. A few brisk knocks on the door caused the two to get out of the bed and quickly put something on over their bare chests. 

“In just a minute!” Cullen called, as he quickly put on his skivvies and armor. He then watched as Faelyn dressed. His eyes scanned over her toned, and tanned body. He adored the way her curves lined, her hip shape and even the battle scars that she carries. Everything about the Inquisitor was his- and his only to see. 

“Would you two love birds just come out already!” Josephine replied from behind the closed door. “I have an important task for the Inquisitor!”

“Important?” Farlyn replied as she tied her long brown hair in a high ponytail. “Josephine come in.” The doors opened, and in walked Josephine. She had a scroll that was rolled up in her hand. Breakfast was quickly ushered in by two servants as they never knew when the Inquisitor would take off. 

“Yes. Well you see, we have a letter from a duke on the Storm Coast and yet, as far as we know. There is no one in the area with his name.” She said, placing the scroll down on the table. Faelyn looked over at it, and she read the letter.

“Go on.”

“They’ve requested that the Inquisition come and talk about settlement arrangements-”

“It already seems like they’ve established a settlement. Do you not think so?” Cullen replied, as he began to sip his morning tea. 

“That is the issue. I do not know if they want the Inquisitor to protect them from who knows what!”

“Well then I should go-”

“I shall join you.”

“Cullen you do not have to!”

“I’d like to get my charger out to stretch his legs. Besides, then you would not have to bring your party with you.” Cullen smirked, as he wrapped his arm around the Inquisitor. Faelyn left his comfortable grasp and ran to get Briavra out from the stocks. Not even tacking the mare up, she gracefully slid onto the back of her mount. Within a few minutes, the two of them had taken off onto the next mission. Which ended in a more romantic type of way.


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe it was the unforgiving heat, Faelyn tossed in her bed as she stared at the morning sun. She was quietly trying to staunch the nausea that kept coming and going. Cullen was worried over her when she was vomiting, but she kicked him out of the room as he had some work to do. Knocks on the door erupted- who could it be. Faelyn pulled her brunette hair up into a messy bun as she wrapped a silk robe around her nightwear. She slowly took her time down the stone stairs and made her way towards the door, she opened it up and Joséphine walked in. 

“Inquisitor. I heard you were ill and Cullen wanted me to check in on you. Plus I have some reports I’d like to get your opinion on.” Joséphine said, as she made her way towards the Inquisitors bedroom. “Besides, you should be off of your feet and waited on.” 

“Joséphine-“ Faelyn stated, as she followed her up the stone stairs to the bedroom. Her hand delicately placed over her abdomen staunching the quick nausea spell. 

“I’ll sit at your desk, you won’t even notice me.” The polite female stated, as she set the pile of work she carried on her desk. “Get settled in your bed. I’ll have someone bring some tea up along with breakfast.” Faelyn let out a huff as she climbed back into the bed. She slowly began to pull the silk robe off of her shoulders when Joséphine quickly came to her side. 

“Inquisitor let me take your robe. I’ll hang it up.” She said, as she watched Joséphine take the robe off of her shoulders and hang it up on the coat rack. Faelyn sighed as she covered herself up with the thin sheet. Staring up at the ceiling, she pulled Cullen’s pillow over to her side. 

Faelyn sure wished she didn’t kick Cullen out this morning. 

———-

The nausea was not going away along with the fatigue. Cullen noticed that her breasts had gotten larger while making love one night. The love making was stopped, as the Inquisitor began to vomit. Faelyn was in the war room, contemplating on where she should send her war council when Cole appeared. Dorian was in the room as well. 

Dorian is Faelyn’s best friend, every decision she makes, she makes it with his advice. Dorian was leaning over the board, staring at the inquisitor. 

“Fae, dear. I know that if you want to do opening the roads.” Dorian started, as he stated at her. He knew she wasn’t well and she was pushing past her breaking point. A drop of warm sweat fell down her face. “I think your best option is Cullen. He can get it done faster and with the use of our soldiers.”

“I still think Leliana is more favorable for this mission.” Faelyn looked up as she spotted Cole sitting in one of the tall windows. 

“Quiet. Dark. Warm. These voices I hear are soothing. But the females voice is most comforting.” Cole said, as he slowly made his way towards the two. 

“Faelyn I do think it’s best to send your husband.” Dorian stated, though Faelyn was not listening to her best friend. He looked up at her, as he saw her glaze over Cole. 

“Cole. What are you saying?” Faelyn asked, as he stood up straighter. Her pink eyes darted in confusion. There was no one else in the room other than her and Dorian. 

“She is the sun, the world. My everything. Everything glows when she speaks. So small, fragile, and breakable but full of hope. It loves you already.” Coles hand gently placed on the Inquisitors abdomen. Faelyns face turned a pasty color as she bent down and hurled into the waste basket below her. Dorian was at her side, pulling her brown hair back as she hurled her small lunch. When she stopped and leaned back, Dorian let out a smile. 

“Congratulations are in order.”

“I must tell Cullen. He can not go to Crestwood yet. Send Leliana.” She said, standing up and leaving the war room. She had to dress in her inquisitor’s outfit. Running to her room she quickly changed, and ran towards Cullen’s office. 

Stopping before she went into the building, she fixed her brown hair into a messy bun. She entered the room to find his group of generals meeting with him. She quietly moved to the side of the wall, listening to him give orders. When the meeting was over he escorted them out and saw his wife. 

“Thought you were still in bed?” He said, wrapping his arms around her waist. Faelyn gently placed her arms around his muscular shoulders. Her pink eyes beaming with enjoyment. 

“I was. I couldn’t stay still therefore I went to the war table with Dorian.”

“What was your debate about this time?” He asked, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. 

“About where to put the nursery.” 

“Nursery? Whose having a baby!” Cullen asked, letting go of his wife as he went to the desk. Faelyn bit her lower lip, as she followed him. 

“We are.”

“We-“ he said, looking at her. His eyes gazed over her body. There was no change- her abdomen not rounder, her breasts were a bit larger. “Are you certain?” He asked, rushing towards her side. His hands hesitantly placed on her side. 

“Cole spoke the fetus’s thoughts.” Faelyn stated, as her pink eyes began to worry. “Cullen- you’ll make a great father.” 

The lion did not hesitate when he picked up his wife. He held her close to her as he spun her around. A kiss placed directly on her lips, and he knelt on the ground. “My cub, I am proud to be your father.” He said, unbuttoning the front of the shirt and placing his lips on her abdomen skin. Faelyn’s heart fluttered as his lips touched her delicately. But little did she know, her world would soon change. 

———

The spoils of nausea did not wear off fast enough. She couldn’t tell anyone she was expecting for fear of losing the baby. When she heard of news of lost soldiers in the Fallow Mire she had to go. Cullen was not supportive of her decision, especially since she wears such a light armor. Before she left, Cullen immediately pulled her aside. 

“Cullen there is no choice I have to go.” She said, looking up at him, heading to her bedchamber to change into her armor. Stripping from the inquisition outfit, she slowly started to put on her superior scouting armor. Cullen assisted her when she lacked balance. 

“Who in your party knows.” He asked, his voice filled with concern. 

“Dorian.”

“Varric?” 

“Cullen, remember we’re only trying to limit the amount of people who know currently.” She stated, as Cullen began to tie the outer corset. 

“Can you tie it tighter?” She asked, pulling her long hair up. 

“If I tie it tighter it’ll suffocate the baby.” 

“Cullen just tie it tighter.”

“You’ll ride Briavra as far in correct?”

“Of course.”

“You’ll send me a crow home once you get there?”

“No promises.”

Their brief conversation was interrupted by an Inquisition soldier knocked on their bedroom door. 

“Enter.” Cullen stated, as a new soldier approached the duo. 

“Inquisitor. Your steed is ready along with your party. Lady Cassandra sends her regrets that she could not make it. Therefore Ironbull will take her place.” 

“Thank you soldier. I will be out shortly.” Faelyn stated, as she looked up at her husband. She made sure the soldier left before speaking further. 

“What if you get sick?”

“Something did not agree with my stomach.”

“What if you get hurt?”

“Dorian will ensure that I am well healed each night.”

“What if the opponent is stronger than you?”

“I’ll come back stronger than he.” She kissed him gently, a soft giggle escaped her lips. Cullen’s hand gently placed on her abdomen. 

“Take care of our baby. If you need me please send a crow.” He said, gently placing his hands on her sides. He bent down and kissed her gently. 

“I will Cullen.” She said with a soft smile. She turned around as she grabbed her superior dalish bow and arrow set. She quickly mounted Miva as the rest of her party mounted their steeds. They headed towards the Fallow Mire.


	3. Chapter 3

The month that they spent in the fallow mire was brutal. Everyone found out that Faelyn was pregnant well within the first few days. The burning corpse smell immediately put the inquisitor over edge and she could not stop vomiting. That’s when Varric put two and two together. Ironbull carried the inquisitor everywhere so she wouldn’t have to walk through the water. But everyone was relieved when they finished the task and could be sent home. Faelyn’s corset hardly fit her anymore. She just wanted to get off her horse and get to bed. 

Briavra whinnied nervously as she approached Sky Haven. The Dalish all-bred was highly bonded to her handler, and knew when something was wrong. Fae had not been well, nausea succumbed her for a few days therefore leaving her out of the party. The Fallow Mire was a complete mess, especially for the tent-ridden inquisitor. The gates to Sky Haven opened and Cullen immediately ran towards the mare. She flung her head up, spooked by the grab of her face. The Inquisitor quietly calmed down the mare, as Cullen helped her off the steed. The mare walked to the stocks by herself. Fae settled on her feet, as her companions parted ways, disgruntled by the fact that they had to leave the party earlier than expected

“Cmon dear. Let’s get you in the tub.” 

“I just want to rest dear.” Faelyn said, as he escorted her up the stairs. His hand placed gently on her side, he couldn’t help but awe over her bump. 

“Is the corset constricting?” They entered the castle, as whispers and giggles escaped those who waited lips. 

“I should probably go to the war table-“

“Absolutely not.” Cullen’s hushed voice was stern. Faelyn stopped in front of the throne. Her hands furiously placed on her hips. 

“Why’s that?”

“You just came home from a month long mission. You should rest up and eat a good solid meal.” 

“Cullen who did you get this information from?” She stated, furiously opening the chamber door and moving her way towards the bedroom. The small hallway appeared dark as 

“Josephine. She had helped her mother throughout the pregnancy of her younger sister!”

“You believe her?”

“Yes!” He bellowed, slamming the door behind him. Fae turned quickly, the world spun. She caught onto the wall.

“Fae?” Cullen asked, quickly catching his collapsing wife. 

“Light headed-“ She said, before her body fell unconscious for the moment. 

“SOMEONE PLEASE COME HELP!” Cullen cried out, as he picked up his unconscious wife and placed her on the bed. When nobody arrived, he ran, panicked towards the door, immediately swinging it open, calling out. 

“SOMEONE PLEASE FETCH DORIAN NOW! THE INQUISITOR HAS FALLEN FAINT!” Gasps erupted from the room, as someone ran to the library to fetch Dorian. Cullen lifted the Inquisitor’s head, stroking her hair gently. Faelyn was groaning, as she began to move. 

“Shhh my dear. Stay still.” He kisses her forehead. Clasping his hand around her marked hand. 

“Can you get the corset off?” She asked, slowly sitting up. Cullen rushed to untie the bloody thing. He cursed under his breath, as it was very tight and appeared to be constructing her breathing. Faelyn sat up, only for a moment as Cullen had quickly taken the corset off. Dorian quickly entered the bedroom. 

“What happened?” Dorian quickly made his way towards the Inquisitors bedside. There he observed Fae’s movement.

“She fainted after we had a small argument.”

“You got into a fight after she was closing rifts for the entire month?” Dorian yelled at Cullen, he was mostly disgruntled. Fae sat up, Cullen’s gentle hand pushed her back. “You do not realize how much work and injuries she had sustained. Half of them were not mentioned in my reports sir.”

“You lied?”

“Cullen I told him to ignore the heavier injuries.” Faelyns pink eyes looked very dim. Cullen grabbed her hand, and squeezed it gently. He lifted it up and kissed her hand. 

“So, can you heal her?” Cullen asked, as he sat next to his wife. Dorian was using a light to go over her body, examining her and the unborn baby. Dorian couldn’t find anything wrong. 

“I am not finding anything out of the ordinary.” Dorian stated, as the orb of light went away. “I think what’s best is to rest and eat three healthy servings day.” Dorian glared over at Faelyn, who immediately glared back at him.

“Faelyn had skipped quite a few meals during the previous trip.” Dorian stated, as he looked away from the Inquisitor. “We tried to convince her to eat but she insisted on pushing forward.”

“Cullen I can explain-”

“I hereby decree that the Inquisitor is on bedrest until further notice.” Cullen stated, Faelyn groaned as she went to get up. Cullen placed his hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her back down. 

“Cullen-”

“No. You heard what Dorian said. You need to rest, and eat three well balanced meals a day.” Cullen escorted Dorian out of the room as he then headed to the kitchen. There he explained to the kitchen staff that the Inquisitor was expecting a baby and needed her meals proportioned for an expectant mother. The staff went wild when they found out. Cullen quietly left the kitchen and went back to their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay my loves, I am at a stump here. This was my last pre-written chapter. It'll take a little bit for my to write the next as its all over the place and I already have very little time. 
> 
> BUT do you want me to fluff them up now?


End file.
